


Blessed

by Rachel500



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets into trouble off-world and only Sam can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GW Shipsgiving. Set early S9.

**Blessed**

'Oops.'

Jack O'Neill looked down at the glowing globe in his hand and up again at Daniel Jackson who gazed back at him with a pained expression that Jack knew from years of friendship was Daniel's 'this isn't good' face. Since they were off-world on Cinora at a treaty signing and he'd been handed the globe as part of a ritual of trust, Jack wasn't surprised by it. He sighed. The mission was meant to be a milk-run; a way of cheering Daniel up after his bracelet bonded thief had surprisingly saved the day and giving Jack an excuse to get off-world after being stuck in Washington for a few months.

The Cinorans were muttering and whispering. He cast a glance around the large throne room. It was all a little too medieval looking for Jack's liking. The castle was right out of a history book; grey square stones; four turrets and an impressively large keep. The throne room was a wide rectangle decked out in blue banners with a gold phoenix-esque creature as the motif and a beautiful hardwood floor.

They had signed the treaty at a table set on a stage. The Queen sat behind the table on her throne, flanked by her Council of Advisors, a group entirely made up of women since Cinora was a matriarchy. However, apart from the freaky kneeling at the sight of the Queen and the lack of men on the Council, the Cinoran men seemed to be otherwise treated equally. Unlike most other matriarchies the SGC had encountered, the Cinoran Queen, Marin, had had no issues with accepting men in trade and diplomatic negotiations.

SG8 who had accompanied Jack and Daniel looked nervously at the glowing orb; unsurprising as they all knew things that glowed were not usually a good thing. But the court seemed surprised not angry – nobody was pulling weapons or brandishing fists. The Queen was looking at him with an avarice in her green eyes that reminded him of Hathor though, so that wasn't good.

He gingerly placed the globe back onto the table. 'Sorry about that.' Jack said amiably, hoping to brush the whole thing off as inconsequential.

'You are Blessed.' Marin brushed her dark hair over her shoulder, the light glinting off her oversize gold ring. 'Tradition states that We will take you as Our Consort.'

'Huh?' Jack blinked at her. Had he just been propositioned? She couldn't be serious, could she?

Daniel cleared his throat hurriedly, pushing his glasses up his nose and adjusting his stance beside Jack. His open waving arms said 'look, we're no threat!' even as he plastered a friendly smile on his face. 'Queen Marin, I'm afraid that won't be possible.'

Thank God for Daniel, Jack thought affectionately. They'd been doing this too long for Daniel not to know what to say to get Jack out of this.

'It is Our tradition.' Marin sat forward, her hands gripping the arms of the wooden throne tightly.

'But not ours.' Daniel stated firmly.

'You took part in the ritual.' Marin said sharply. 'Taking part in the ritual means that you accepted that this was a possibility.'

'Nobody explained this part of the ritual to us.' Daniel protested. His blue eyes shone with sincere regret. 'If we'd known that, we wouldn't have agreed. We believed that holding the fragile globe was simply a trust exercise.'

Something to do with symbolically holding the world in his hands, if Jack remembered it rightly.

Harvi coughed discreetly. She was the advisor to the Queen's left, possibly a sister; Jack hadn't been listening when Daniel had explained all the relationships. She was dressed relatively simply to the rest of the court; a simple green tunic over grey leather pants. There was a dagger in a belt at her hip but otherwise she was unarmed. 'I regret to say, my Queen, that he is correct. I did not explain the ritual fully. It has been many moons since the globe activated in the presence of one Blessed and as they are from another world I did not think it was relevant.'

'Ignorance of the Law is not an excuse.' Marin said firmly. Her gaze swept over Jack imperiously. 'You are to be Our Consort.'

There was a rustle of clothing; feet shuffling against the floor. Jack didn't need to take another look at the crowd to gauge that they were becoming restless. He could hear SG8 shifting in response. He could picture their hands sliding over their weapons; their bodies moving to an alert status, ready to jump in.

'Our people are not required to marry to confirm an alliance with another planet. We would never ask it of them.' Daniel insisted. His hands had stilled, one dropping to his side, near to his weapon.

Go, Danny, thought Jack. He nodded briskly and pointed a finger at Daniel in support. 'What he said.'

Harvi looked confused. 'But, Doctor Jackson, did you not tell me that you were gifted your wife on another planet in a similar way?'

Jack bit back the urge to groan. He settled for glaring at Daniel.

Daniel blushed and shot him an apologetic look. 'It wasn't quite the same situation as here.'

'What is so different?' Harvi asked, a frown creasing her forehead.

'Sha're was gifted to me but I fell in love with her and wanted to be with her.' Daniel said.

Marin rose and the background whispering stopped immediately. Jack had to admit; she made a pretty intimidating figure decked out in a red robe dress with gold embroidery and belted at the waist with a gold chain. A gold coronet sat on her head. 'Do you mean to imply that the General would not want to be married to me?'

The total silence in the hall spoke to the tension.

'That's not exactly what I meant,' Daniel began cautiously. 'It's just that…'

'Oh for crying out loud!' Jack declared. He drew himself up and rested his hands on top of his gun as he glowered at the young Queen. 'What Daniel's trying to say is that I'm already married.'

Daniel flinched beside him but otherwise didn't react and Jack hoped SG8 similarly were keeping their faces nice and blank rather than showing surprise at his sudden announcement of matrimony.

Marin frowned. 'You are already wed?'

'Yes.' Jack said firmly. 'So, there will be no Consorting of any kind. My wife wouldn't like it.'

Harvi's frown deepened. 'I do not recall you speaking of a wife.'

'I mentioned Carter to you several times.' Jack said defensively and prayed Sam would forgive him. But she was the only woman he had talked about with Harvi and hopefully she would never need to know about this, Jack mused.

'Ah, the scientist you spoke of.' Harvi nodded in understanding. 'I believe I now appreciate why you were so effusive in your praise for her.' She smiled at him brightly.

Jack flushed and avoided Daniel's knowing look. So, he may have talked about Carter a little (a lot) but she deserved every ounce of praise.

Belric, the elderly advisor to Marin's right, stood up. She was wearing a green robe that covered her plump form. 'My Queen, if the Blessed has a wife then there is only one course of action…'

Jack nodded eagerly. Yes, one course of action: to let the whole thing go and focus on finishing their treaty signing so Earth could start mining the naquadah on the planet and the Cinorans had protection against the Lucien Alliance who was starting to become a problem in the galaxy similar to the Mafia on Earth.

'…his wife must come here and face a challenge.'

'What?' Jack stammered. Oh, he was so dead.

'What?' Harvi said, sitting upright and staring at Belric suspiciously. Clearly she was just as perturbed as Jack.

'It is the tradition. I am certain Her Majesty will agree with me.' Belric smiled smoothly.

Bad guy smile, Jack noted; they all had the same smile really; arrogant, smarmy and smug.

'Belric is right Harvi; it is the tradition,' Marin said, but there was a glint in her eye that told Jack she realised Belric was up to something.

He opened his mouth to protest and Daniel shot him a look that told him to shut up. Jack snapped his mouth shut despite the urge to protest.

'I'm sorry, what is this challenge?' Daniel asked. His hand still hovered by his holster.

Harvi motioned at Belric to explain.

The elderly woman didn't hesitate. 'In the situation where the Blessed is already wed to another, the challenge provides the opportunity for his wife to reaffirm their alliance. Should the monarch be defeated by the wife, they lose the throne to them as the Gods have found that the Blessed's wife is more deserving.'

Ah, so that was the game. Jack shook his head. 'I'm sorry but this solves this _how_?'

Daniel glared at him again. 'I think what Jack is trying to say is that while I'm sure his, uh, wife will accept the challenge to reaffirm their alliance, Sam won't want to usurp the rightful leader of your people.'

Belric smiled again. 'But she will be the rightful leader if she wins.'

'OK,' Daniel said patiently, 'but she has responsibilities on our world that take precedence, that she can't walk away from.'

'She can proclaim a regent.' Belric said smoothly. 'One that will rightfully rule in her place. She may ask for candidates once the challenge is completed.'

Harvi looked disgusted . 'You see this as a way to gain the throne for yourself,' she said sharply, 'and to remove Marin from power because you do not agree on her policies to give the men more say in our governing.'

Belric shook her head but her brown eyes were hard and cold. 'I merely ask our Queen to follow the traditions as she did when she claimed the Consort. Surely you do not believe our Queen will fail the challenge?'

Marin held up a hand. 'Enough.' She stared down Belric with a look that said she knew her sister was right and Belric was trying for the throne but also that she was confident that she would win the challenge.

Jack cleared his throat loudly and made a gesture that encompassed SG8, himself and Daniel. 'If you'll excuse us for a moment, we need to discuss this in private.'

Marin motioned towards the antechamber at the back of the throne room. 'You may discuss this matter in there but you should know that my mind will not be changed on this matter.'

'Your Majesty.' Daniel made a half bow and Jack did the same a little clumsily before he whirled away towards the antechamber certain that the others were following him.

Jack was pleased when Sergeant Hallow took up a guard position at the entrance on a silent signal from SG8 leader Major Green. She looked menacingly out at the rubbernecking court. Green, Captain Grogan and Doctor Ursky gathered in around Jack and Daniel.

'Options.' Jack ordered briskly.

'We can't shoot our way out.' Daniel said immediately. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

Green nodded agreement. 'There's too many of them and although we have the more advanced firepower they could probably take us down with sheer numbers.'

'Plus we would lose the naquadah which is the priority.' Ursky pointed out, her Russian accent slipping through. She flipped her dark ponytail back.

'We could wait for the Prometheus to pick you up, sir.' Green suggested, grimacing.

'The Prometheus is two weeks out!' Ursky protested.

'And it would mean also losing access to the naquadah.' Daniel added.

Jack sighed. The naquadah was important and the reason why they'd approached the Cinorans for a treaty in the first place. The Pentagon and the President would be majorly unhappy if they blew it.

'There's always option three.' Daniel smiled rather evilly at him.

'You mean Colonel Carter comes and kicks the Queen's ass.' Grogan said cheerfully.

Jack shot the young officer a look but didn't argue because Grogan had managed to summarise option three as succinctly as Jack had in his head. 'Green, you and Ursky head to the gate. Brief Landry and ask for Carter to come and take part in this challenge.' He pressed his lips together. 'Let's go inform the Queen.'

They trooped back out into the court and resumed their places as the milling mass of Cinorans quieted. Jack motioned for Daniel to do the talking and five minutes later, Green and Ursky left to make the hour long trek to the Stargate while the rest of them were ushered back into the antechamber while the throne room was prepared for the challenge.

Jack chose the least objectionable chair and settled in, placing the P90 on his lap. He glanced over at Daniel who had ignored the various chairs and sat cross-legged on the rug covering the floor. He had his journal out and was scribbling madly.

'So,' said Jack brightly, 'how mad do you think Carter's going to be?'

Daniel looked at him incredulously.

'Yeah,' Jack sighed, his fingers fidgeting with the zipper tag on his jacket, 'that's what I thought.'

o-O-o

Three hours later, Jack found himself back in the throne room. The table with the treaty had been set to one side, the paper copies neatly stacked beside the Ancient orb that Jack had touched. The upper dais had been cleared of all the advisor chairs with only the throne remaining. It had been moved back and a square outlined in chalk drawn on the dark wooden floor in front of it. Jack was ushered to stand on the left of the dais along with Daniel, Grogan and Hallow. On the right, Harvi, Belric and other advisors stood looking back at them with solemn faces. Marin had changed into sparring clothes; leather pants, and a tight leather corset under a top of chainmail. Her dark hair had been neatly braided and pinned to the back of her hair in a tight chignon.

The crowd murmured and shuffled in anticipation as the trumpets heralded the return of the rest of SG8. Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the crowd parted and he caught sight of the new leader of SG1, Cameron Mitchell, followed by Green and Ursky. Carter and Teal'c brought up the rear. They climbed up the steps at Marin's wordless invitation to do so and took up position around Jack.

Carter made her way to Jack's side and nodded an acknowledgement back to him but her blue eyes were already seeking out Marin's.

'Your Majesty,' Sam bowed her head briefly before she snapped it up again and held the younger woman's gaze, 'I'm Samantha Carter. I believe you want something of mine.'

The possessive words and irritated tone had Jack blushing. He wondered why she had left off her rank and cleared his throat to say something. He stopped when Carter shot him a look that told him to keep quiet. Daniel hurriedly turned his snort of amusement into a cough beside Jack but Jack elbowed him anyway in retaliation.

Marin surprisingly bowed her own head at Carter. It was a gesture of respect, Jack realised. Marin smiled warmly. 'I apologise for the inconvenience caused. However, your Chosen lit up the trust orb that denotes someone who is Blessed. It is Our tradition that the monarch takes those that are Blessed as a Consort.'

'So I understand.' Sam's eyes followed Marin's pointing finger toward the Ancient device and Jack could see her curiosity sparkle into life as though it was a separate entity. Sam turned back to Marin though as if the device held no special interest for her. 'I'm assuming the tradition of taking a Blessed one as a Consort is to help propagate the…the Blessing into future royal children?'

'Yes,' Marin was visibly surprised at the correct deducing, 'that's correct.'

Sam hummed. 'We have a way of providing the Blessing that doesn't require reproduction.' She smiled. 'I would propose rather than the challenge that we add helping you with this to the existing treaty?'

Yes, thought Jack jubilantly. They had the ATA gene therapy; they could give that to the Cinorans. He nudged Daniel. 'Why didn't you think of that?' He whispered under his breath.

Daniel shrugged.

Marin seemed to seriously consider the offer.

'My Queen,' Belric began urgently.

Marin held up a hand and stilled Belric's approach with a glance. She returned her attention to Carter. 'My apologies but this is now a matter of honour.'

'Of course,' Sam murmured. She sighed. 'I'd like to know exactly what this challenge entails please? I would rather we avoid another unfortunate incident because we didn't know the detail of a ritual.' Her eyes slid chidingly to Daniel who flushed in unison with Harvi on the other side.

Jack smirked. At least he knew who Carter was blaming for that part of it.

'The challenge is simple: we will fight to the death using only daggers as a weapon.' Marin said succinctly.

'What?' Jack yelled.

Daniel's hand clamped around his arm even as Carter shot him another 'please shut up' glare. Jack ignored both.

'Carter…' Jack said in his best General voice.

'Jack.' Sam said in the same tone.

Behind them, Mitchell had a coughing fit.

'They didn't say anything about fight to the death.' Jack said, glaring over at the Cinorans. He ignored them and pulled Carter away to the side where they could talk without being overheard. 'Carter, you don't have to do this. I would never have…'

Sam placed her hand on his arm and her eyes met his, solid and unafraid even as his belly tightened with anxiety. 'It's OK.' She smiled at him. 'This is hardly my first rodeo, is it?'

'Level three hand to hand?' Jack recalled the first time she'd ended up in such a fight against a Shavadai warrior.

'Level four these days and let's not forget I spar with Teal'c weekly.' Sam retorted quietly. Her eyes asked if they were done with the discussion.

He nodded unhappily. She patted his arm and walked back to their previous position. Jack followed her and she waited until he was back at her side before she motioned at Marin. 'Apologies, your Majesty.'

Marin accepted them with a sweep of her hand. 'Perhaps a compromise would be acceptable as you are not of our world? I do not need to kill you if I have your word you, Samantha Carter, will leave through the Stargate and never return once I have won.'

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps Marin was more human than Jack had given her credit for being.

'I accept the compromise,' Sam said quickly, 'however, I have no wish to kill you either, Your Majesty. I suggest that in the event I win, once I have chosen a regent, they determine whether to exile you to Earth or allow you to remain among your people?'

Belric took a step toward Marin but the Queen stopped her again with a cool look.

'I accept this offer.' Marin said.

'What happens immediately after a winner is declared?' asked Sam, staying focused on finding out the detail of the challenge.

'When I win, my people will bow to affirm their allegiance to me. You will announce the ending of your alliance with the Blessed and will be escorted to the Stargate.' Marin said firmly. 'The Blessed and I will exchange marital vows confirming him as Our Consort. The treaty will go into effect and no other measures will be taken by either side on this matter excepting your non-return to Cinora.'

Jack shifted his weight uneasily. It wasn't that he didn't trust Carter – he did absolutely – but what Marin was describing was his worst nightmare: trapped into a marriage he didn't want with a woman he didn't particularly like regardless of her offering an alternative to killing the woman he did love in a fight over him, and Carter lost to him forever anyway. He knew it wouldn't hold; that the plan B was undoubtedly that the Prometheus would swing by and beam him up in a couple of weeks and that they would forfeit the naquadah. But just thinking about the possibility of it made him feel nauseous.

'And if I win?' Sam challenged loudly.

Marin slipped the ring off her finger and held it up. 'I will present this to you; it is the Royal Seal. You will be proclaimed as Queen and our people will bow to you. You will reaffirm your vows of matrimony to the Blessed. You may then choose a regent.'

Jack waved a hand before Carter could speak. 'Excuse me? Reaffirm our vows?'

'That shouldn't be a problem, should it?' Sam said in a too-syrupy voice that warned Jack not to blow it. 'Teal'c can officiate.' Her smile was positively evil. 'If that's OK with you, Teal'c?'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'I would be honoured.'

Jack sent him a look of betrayal. 'Et tu, T?'

Teal'c simply looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and amusement lighting up his dark eyes.

'Do you have any other questions?' Marin asked impatiently.

Sam shook her head. 'You've been very clear. Thank you.' She unclipped her P90 and handed it to a smirking Mitchell. She shrugged out of her vest and jacket, leaving her clothed only in a black tank top. Her dog tags glinted in the light streaming in from a high window.

Jack saw Marin's eyes widen at Carter's athletic body; the definition of muscle in her upper arms. The Queen was clearly re-evaluating her ability to win. Possibly, Jack realised belatedly, because Marin had thought Carter was only a scientist; a fact that Carter had kept in play when she hadn't introduced herself with a rank.

Carter drew her service knife from its belt sheath and looked at Marin for permission to step into the chalked square. Marin snapped her hand out, palm up and Harvi hurried forward to place an ornate jewelled dagger into Marin's grasp. As soon as Harvi stepped back, Marin nodded for Carter to enter.

Carter glanced at Jack; it was a look of reassurance, an 'I love you and this will all be OK' look that Jack felt to the depths of his soul. Jack wished he could send one back but all he could do was nod grimly. She would win; Jack had no uncertainty about that but that she was in harm's way was his fault and…

She stepped into the square.

The two women circled each other warily. Carter kept her form relaxed, Jack noticed; her limbs were loose, her neck and shoulders not tight with tension, her knife grip was firm. She looked as though she was strolling around an interesting sculpture; not something as noteworthy as one of her doohickies but something that demanded her attention.

The Queen was nervous; her fingers were white around the hilt of her knife, her spine too locked, her movements too staccato. She broke the circling first, jumping across the square with her knife held high in an attempt to batter Carter from behind with a sharp blow.

Carter sidestepped the attack, pivoted on her left leg and kicked out with her right. Marin took the hit in the belly, staggering back a step to the very edge of the chalk outline. Carter was already back in position when Marin regained her breath and poise.

It was Marin who attacked again; a wicked lunge that would send her knife into Carter's midriff. Carter sprang back out of range, her boots scuffing the chalk before she rolled across the floor under the blade and coming up behind Marin to hit her with the hilt of the knife behind her shoulder blades.

The fact that Carter could have used a killing blow did not go unnoticed and whispers rippled out from the front of the crowd to the back.

Jack tried to loosen his grip on his P90. He tried to remember to take a breath. He couldn't help Carter and she was doing a good job but she'd had the opportunity to end it and she hadn't.

Marin immediately got back to her feet and attacked again but although she moved to rush forward again, as Carter moved, Marin swept her leg low and caught Carter on her right knee. It sent Carter crashing to the floor. She barely avoided the kick that Marin thrust at her face but rolled back onto her feet before Marin could take any further advantage.

They circled each other again.

Carter limped a little; Marin held her back rigid as though in pain.

Finish it, Jack thought hard at Carter; stop playing around and finish it. He could see the same message writ large across Teal'c's concerned features; in the way Mitchell's finger caressed the safety on the weapon he held; in the white lines that bracketed Daniel's mouth.

It was as though she'd heard them: Carter _moved_.

She sprang across the expanse between her and Marin almost a blur, feinting one way with her knife before she slammed her left hook into Marin's face. Marin's head snapped back and she lurched backwards unbalanced. Carter went tight into Marin's body; her back to Marin's front as she grabbed Marin's knife arm with one hand and squeezed until the knife hit the floor, avoiding Marin's attempts to grab at her with her free hand by thrusting her elbow back into Marin's ribs.

As a finale, Carter swept Marin's legs out from under her, holding onto the knife arm as she followed Marin to the floor, her knees pinning the free arm Marin had flung out to get the knife back. Carter's knife flashed in the sunlight as she placed it against the Queen's throat.

Total silence descended in the hall like a curtain.

Jack's heart pounded in his chest.

'Yield.' Carter demanded, the word echoing in the chamber.

Marin's eyes flashed fearfully. 'I yield.'

The noise was unbelievable as the Cinorans yelled and shouted in disbelief. But Belric stepped forward and held up her hand for silence again and eventually the crowd quietened. Carter got to her feet and held out a hand to help Marin to hers.

Marin immediately knelt on one knee in front of Carter. She presented her with the ring. 'My Queen.'

Carter took hold of the ring with reluctance evident to Jack if no-one else.

Belric swept a hand toward the square. 'Let it be shown that Queen Marin has been defeated. Long live the Queen.'

As one the Cinorans went to one knee and bowed their heads. Daniel poked Jack and followed the Cinorans; the rest of SG8, Teal'c and Mitchell followed Daniel. Jack went down slowly on one knee, watching Carter's shocked dismay with amusement. She deserved the respect though. She had fought well.

Carter made her way across the stage and stood in front of him.

He smirked up at her. 'My Queen.'

She rolled her eyes; they were bright with the irreverence that she showed toward him when they were out of uniform and didn't have to maintain a certain decorum required by their uniforms.

'Please rise.' Sam said loudly so her voice would carry. She held out her hand.

Jack grasped it, dropped a kiss on her knuckles and awkwardly got up. He kept hold of her hand as she turned to the crowd and ordered them to their feet. Harvi walked over to help Marin to limp back to the other side of the stage.

Belric smiled at them brightly. 'You may renew your vows now, your Majesty.'

Jack closed his eyes briefly. He'd forgotten about that. Carter's fingers tightened around his comfortingly.

Sam motioned at Teal'c. 'If you wouldn't mind, Teal'c.'

Teal'c handed his weapon to Daniel who grinned irrepressively at Jack as Jack handed over his weapon too. The Jaffa moved to stand behind them on the dais, facing the crowd. Jack stood in front of him slightly to the left; Carter to the right. Their clasped hands were directly in front of Teal'c.

'Do you Samantha Carter take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honour and respect him? To have and to hold, for better or for worse; in sickness and health; forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?' Teal'c said solemnly.

'I do.' Sam smiled at Jack confidently and his heart ached tightly in his chest.

Teal'c inclined his head at Carter and shifted his gaze to Jack. 'And do you Jonathan O'Neill take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honour and respect her? To have and to hold, for better or for worse; in sickness and health; forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?'

'Always.' Jack said softly, pleased when his word brought a rush of pink to Carter's cheeks.

Teal'c smiled beatifically. 'Then I confirm you are wed. Samantha Carter, you may kiss your bride.'

Jack was pleased to see Carter shoot Teal'c the same look of annoyance that Jack did. Daniel gave a cough off to the side – another badly concealed laugh.

Kissing.

Seriously?

On a mission?

Carter's fingers tightened again and she closed the space between them, sliding her free hand along Jack's jawline and into his hair until her fingers rested at the nape of his neck. Their gaze held as he brought their clasped hands to rest against his heart. His free hand cupped her cheek as their lips met.

He kissed her gently; chastely.

He shivered and his world contracted to Carter; to the feel of her lips moving against his, the scent of her filling him up with familiar comfort and lust; the taste of her…

He loved her so much.

There were people cheering and whistling, Jack realised belatedly as his awareness suddenly expanded again. His lips stilled on Carter's and they both drew back hastily. They smiled at each other even as they both ducked their heads a little embarrassed as Cinorans clapped their approval.

Jack moved regretfully to retrieve his weapon. It was time to leave. Mitchell handed Carter her jacket and vest as she redressed. She was zipped back into the protective clothing before she held up a hand.

'I will choose a regent in just a moment.' Carter said firmly, quelling the mutterings that had already begun. 'But first, may I see the orb?'

Jack wondered what she wanted with it. Even Daniel looked quizzical. 'Carter, we don't really have time…'

'This is important.'

Her eyes asked him to trust her so he sighed and motioned for her to carry on.

Belric brought over the orb and handed it over with a bow to Carter. Carter examined it closely and hummed under her breath. She suddenly smiled and pressed the sides of the orb; it shifted abruptly, panels sliding free to reveal blackened Ancient crystals below its outer metal shell. Carter tutted under her breath as she assessed the damage.

Jack checked on the mass of Cinorans; they were staring up at Carter, wonder written all over their faces at her ability to break into the orb.

Carter replaced the panels and looked up to search out Marin again.

'This orb is the key to a shield device. I'm guessing that despite the rare times that your Royal line has taken a Blessed one as a Consort, neither they or their progeny have been able to make the shield work.'

Marin frowned. 'Yes. We believe the Blessing has been diluted in time. It has been years since we have witnessed someone as Blessed as your Consort.'

'And this was the reason why you were so insistent that the tradition had to be met.' Sam said, her voice carrying across the throne room.

Jack could see Daniel begin smiling from the corner of his eye; it wasn't surprising that Daniel had worked out Carter's plan before Jack. The two of them were often leaps and bounds ahead of everyone else in their thinking.

'You were placing the safety of your people above all else.' Sam continued. 'Because with the shield you and your people would be safe from those who would seek to harm you such as the Lucien Alliance or the Goa'uld or the Ori.'

A murmur of noise passed through the crowd as they absorbed that.

OK, so Jack could appreciate it too and maybe he'd been a little harsh judging Marin for wanting to make him her Consort.

'I understand why you insisted on the challenge.' Sam said. 'But you also showed me great mercy in allowing that the challenge would not be to the death and wisdom in finding a path between tradition and change.' She walked over the stage and held out the ring to Marin. 'I name you to rule in my place.'

Marin looked at her wide-eyed as the crowd went wild with approval. Belric looked on sourly. Harvi nudged her sister and Marin took the ring back.

Sam smiled and handed the orb to Harvi. 'I have to leave as my duty is elsewhere. My, uh, husband and I will return in a few days along with our mining team. We will fix the shield then.'

Marin bowed her head. 'As you wish my Queen.'

Sam turned around and walked over to Jack and the others. 'Are you ready to leave?'

'Hours ago.' Jack murmured but he smiled at her unable to stop himself; he was so damned proud of her; so damned lucky.

o-O-o

Stepping through the wormhole and into the SGC was as familiar to Jack as breathing. Finding Hank Landry at the bottom of the ramp was new and unusual. Hank looked spry; his brush of short brown hair sticking up and his eyes twinkling with mirth. Jack had rarely been back to the SGC since the change in command; he was certain Hank didn't need him hanging around like a ghost and besides, Jack had been phenomenally busy trying to get up to speed with his new job at Homeworld Security.

'General.' Jack greeted the other man cheerfully.

'General.' Hank said dryly. 'As you're back with us I take it Colonel Carter was successful in her challenge.'

'Very successful.' Jack beamed at her.

'Indeed,' confirmed Teal'c, 'Colonel Carter won the hand of O'Neill most convincingly.'

Traitor, thought Jack, glaring at the Jaffa who merely smiled back at him benignly.

Hank began to look slightly as though he had indigestion.

'And she became Queen which was very cool.' Mitchell drawled loudly, grinning.

Carter glared at him in a similar way to the way Jack had glared at Teal'c.

'I named Marin to rule in my place, sir.' Sam said before Daniel could jump in. 'We still have access to the naquadah but General O'Neill and I will need to return to fix a shield which will protect the Cinorans and our mining team.'

'This sounds like it's going to be an interesting debriefing.' Hank commented. He used the word interesting as though he'd meant to say weird.

Jack tried hard not to fidget under Hank's amused gaze.

Sam looked as though she wanted to roll her eyes but she motioned instead to Hank. 'Sir, with your permission I'd like to get to my lab. I had several delicate experiments running when I was sent to Cinora and I had to leave them with Doctor Lee.'

Jack winced. He was so going to pay for pulling her away from her experiments.

Hank nodded. 'I'll meet with you later, Colonel.' He motioned at the gathered group. 'The rest of you, we'll debrief in an hour.'

Carter fell into step beside Jack as they exited the gate room. They separated at the infirmary and Jack watched her walk out ahead of him. It was almost three hours later before he managed to get away and hunt Carter down.

It seemed strange seeing her back in her usual lab. He'd seen her often over the two months she'd spent at Area 51 commanding Stargate Research and Development and had become accustomed to her lab there. Her lab at the SGC was, Jack considered, a bit too much like stepping back in time; everything was back in its place, everything just as it had been when Jack had been leading SG1 and Carter had been under his command. They didn't have a formal command relationship anymore which Jack was grateful for as it had allowed for an altogether different relationship between them to develop.

Her attention was all on the naquadah generator in front of her and Jack leaned against the doorframe, crossed his legs at the ankle, folded his arms and took his fill. Her blonde hair gleamed gold under the artificial light; her features delicate and pretty; focused on her work. She'd changed into blue BDU pants with a long sleeved black top. She should have looked drab but instead she looked sexy. Of course, Jack was biased.

'Are you coming in or loitering?' Sam said without looking up as she unscrewed another part of the generator, dismantling it into six different pieces with ease. She glanced up and smiled. 'Sir.'

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Carter.' He walked in and shut the door behind him.

She raised an eyebrow in a very good imitation of Teal'c.

'So,' said Jack as he shifted to stand on the other side of the bench and leaned his upper body on the worktop, his hands reaching out for the toolkit, 'how much trouble am I in?'

'Why would you be in trouble?' Sam asked with far too much sweetness for believability. 'I mean, just because we agreed that now I'm back at the SGC we'd be discreet and keep our relationship quiet, and you announce that we're together to an entire planet causing Major Green to announce that in the middle of the gate room – why would I be mad?'

Jack winced. Oh yeah, he was so sleeping on the couch. 'In my defence, I really didn't know it was going to, you know…' he motioned vaguely with his hand.

'Lead to fights to the death and spur of the moment wedding ceremonies?' Sam broke into a cheeky smile that told him he wasn't in trouble for that part of it. He hadn't thought seriously he would be but something eased in his chest anyway. 'I figured that.'

'And,' said Jack urgently, 'I think everyone thinks I made it up to get out of being consorted.' He mimed quotation marks. Except Daniel and Teal'c who _knew_.

'There's that.' Sam reached across the bench and plucked the wrench Jack had picked up out of his hands. She eyed him speculatively. 'And for the record, given the choice between being forced to marry someone on another planet and announcing we're together, I'd probably choose the latter too.'

'Ah.' Jack didn't want to contemplate that because Carter went off world much more than he did and it was a much more likely scenario. 'Well, if that happened, I'd totally fight to the death for you too.'

She smiled at him; bright and easy in a way that made him melt. 'I know.'

He smiled back at her until he realised they'd been stood still smiling at each other sappily for more than a few minutes. He straightened and gestured at her. 'So not mad?'

'Not mad.' Sam agreed softly. 'But you do know the rumour mill is going to be rampant for the next couple of weeks?'

Jack aborted the dismissive gesture he wanted to make because he knew she would bear the brunt of it; he was due to return to Washington. Eventually. 'Daniel insisted that I was the one needed to return to Cinora to initialise the orb thingy so I'm here for the next two days.'

He personally couldn't have cared less about that but he was thankful he got to stay another couple of days at the SGC.

'Maybe he was making up for not finding out enough about the orb ritual by giving us another couple of days together.' Sam commented dryly. She motioned at him with the wrench and glanced over at the clock on the wall. 'You should go. I have to finish this otherwise I'm going to be late for General Landry.'

Jack grimaced and took a step toward the door. 'See you at home?'

'Home.' Sam smiled widely.

She looked entirely too kissable and Jack was both irritated and pleased that the central bench was between them making it impossible for him to just reach over.

Sam looked at him, amused as she read his intention. 'No kissing on base, remember?'

'We did break the no kissing off-world rule already.' Jack pointed out hopefully.

She laughed and shook her head. 'That was totally Teal'c's fault.'

Jack smiled but held up his hands and made for the door.

'On the other hand…' Sam's playful words had Jack immediately turning back around. He closed the distance between them swiftly and swept her up, ignoring her breathless laugh as he kissed her soundly, dipping her and enjoying the way her fingers clutched at his shoulders.

Jack righted her and held on with a satisfied smirk. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was tousled but she didn't pull away. 'Have I thanked you yet for riding in and rescuing me?' He asked. 'Because: thank you.'

Her gaze softened and she looked at him so lovingly he couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest man on Earth – hell, in the galaxy.

Jack let go of her reluctantly, dropping another brief kiss on her lips as a farewell. He walked back to the door and opened it. He glanced behind him and smiled at the sight of her already immersed again in her work.

That was his Carter.

And the sooner she finished, the sooner she'd see Landry and the sooner she'd get home to Jack, because since they'd re-enacted their wedding vows on Cinora, Jack had every intention of re-enacting their wedding night too. The Cinorans had been right; he was truly blessed.

fin.


End file.
